Tales of Two Princesses
by starmariofan4
Summary: After years of separation, Daisy and Peach are finally able to be sisters again. Sadly, even in a land created by dreams can become a nightmare at times. Between kidnappings and famines, the two sisters and the Marios never seem to catch a break.
1. Chapter 1

Dinohatten Daisy walked into the throne room, her grip on the book could choke a snaked, and her face as white as milk and stained with fear. She nearly collapsed, but was caught by Dinohatten Luigi. "Daisy, what's wrong?" he asked, worried, as Dinohatten Mario and Daniella gave each other concerned looks. Dinohatten Daisy looked on at her friends, and used her meteorite amulet on the _How to Thaw the Freeze_ , and it opened and fell to the floor.

They looked inside to see a realm covered with violent thunderstorms, hurricanes, tsunamis, and blizzards. From the storm came the silhouette of woman carrying a staff covered with briars, sharp icicles, tornado designs, and hemlock coming from the storm, but they could only see the lower half of the her face, as she passed several yellowish, frozen statues that seemed to quake in fear. The woman then walked into a frozen palace surrounded where the guards were screaming in fear, and several dignitaries were trying to run away, as she entered another room with a floating mirror. " _Est Hig Jiy u Na Mora_ ," the woman chanted to reveal images in the mirror including: the Dinohatten bros defeating the wicked King Koopa, next it was of four unfamiliar children who were defeating a crab-like king, another was of a two young women standing beside a young man as two other men walked away, and finally of one with the familiar faces of their counterparts, but surrounded by many unknown figures. Suddenly, the woman stopped at the their regular counterparts, of which the woman said in a coarse voice, "Peach. Luigi. Mario." The page turned to their counterparts getting ready for a party.

"...it's themed like a board game, and the kingdom is the board," Peach explained to her twenty-two year old sister, who had never experienced the games as she was always inside her room, due to _secretive_ reasons.

"Sounds awsome. I can't wait. Also, I love you guys, but I'm crushing you all under my sneakers," Daisy said, happily.

"Not if I win first, Daisy," Mario told her.

"We'll see, Jumpman," Daisy said, competitively, "and I'll meet you there I just have to finish my work for college."

"Okay, sis, and remember no powers," Peach told her to which Daisy gave a loud groan. Her friends left, and she sat at her desk. She still couldn't believe she was freed from her personal bonds thanks to her friends, and she was as happy as she could be, but now all she wanted to do was be as wild as she could be. _Maybe I could go skydiving, or deep sea diving, or, or, jump into Cheep-Cheep infested waters. Okay maybe not that last one_ , Daisy thought. After, finishing her homework, Daisy's eyelids began to fall heavy on her sockets, and she fell fast asleep.

' _Peach!_ ' _three-year-old Daisy screamed, as her sister turned to ice in her arms, she screamed as walls fell around her, and her frozen sister crumbled in her arms, she wept bitter tears that turned to fierce storms around her. A tornado surrounded the princess and transformed her to her seven-year-old sitting in the garden reading a book in the garden when she looked up at the three figures sitting near her. It was Peach, Luigi, and, Mario, but it strangely wasn't. Their eyes were as hard, as a Koopa's shells, and Daisy grew worried and asked, 'Is everything okay?"_

' _Why did you leave us, Daisy. Why were you being a monster, Daisy?' Peach said, her voice as cold as the peak of Mount Eternal._

' _I was only trying to protect you," Daisy replied, as her three "friends" inched closer to her._

' _What about all the times Peach was kidnapped, and my brother and I had to risk our lives to save her, while you sat inside doing nothing to help," Luigi said, all the innocence and kindness he once had now gone._

' _I wanted to help, Luigi. Truly I did," Daisy answered, as the book she was holding fell out of her lap._

' _Remember the pact, Daisy," Mario said, and all three of them pulled out their keychains with the strands of their hair tied on. Daisy searched around her pockets, but her keychain was gone. Suddenly, the tree reached out and grabbed Daisy, , and began to pull her into its bark as Peach, Luigi, and Mario simply stared with those hard, cold eyes as she continued to scream and finally disappear into the tree._

"AHHHHH!" the real Daisy screamed, waking up from that...that...nightmare. "I am not a monster. I am not a monster. I am not a monster."

"Yes, you are," a venomous voice said from behind her. She spun around on her flower-embroidered office chair to gasp from the figure the voice belonged to. The three in Dinohatten still could not see her anything above her pale blue lips, but they could still see she was the woman from the storm.

"Who are you?" Daisy cried, hopping from her chair, and creating an wind, ice and briar shard with her fingertips.

"Oh, please. Don't bore me with your party tricks," the woman said coldly, and with a flick of her finger, summoned a piranha plant that squeezed the breath out of Daisy.

"Who are you?" Daisy muttered, before losing consciousness, and fell to the floor. The woman gave a sinister smile, before walking out of Daisy's bedroom.

"Now, it's time to visit my sweet, little friends," she said, before tapping her staff roughly, against the marble floor, and a wind swept around her, but the page turned before the three could see what happened to her.

 **Author's Note: After what happened last time with those ja- "delightful people who showed me the error of my ways", (StarMarioFan4 sarcastically said), I will not put up How To Thaw the Freeze, but if you still want to see it, I will post it on my DeviantArt along with the Freezing Heart. For now check my other fanfictions, and I'll see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

"W-why did the Millennium Star choose a haunted house for that board?" Luigi asked, as he, Mario, and Peach came to the next board which would give them the Family Stamp.

"I don't know, but I crushed you," Mario said, happily, as they headed off the multi-colored sidewalk.

"Mamma Mia, Mario. When did you get so rude?" Luigi asked.

"Isn't this party otherwise known as 'friendship killer'?" Mario half-cheerfully asked.

"Come on, guys. We aren't little kids anymore there's no need to be competitive with one another. It's just a game," Peach said, kindly to the two arguing brothers. The two bros stopped arguing when a silver Millennium Star appeared to them.

"So, you wish the Family Stamp?" the silver Star asked, bringing out a stamp with three figures hugging each other surrounded by a light-blue design.

"Yes, please," the three said, simultaneously. Suddenly, from a nearby building, emerged….Daisy? The three looked over at her, but they saw something very odd about her. She looked like Daisy: she had her long, changeable, and pumpkin-orange hair; wore her long sleeved orange t-shirt, yellow leather jacket with the white design on its sleeves, and blue jeans; same sapphire-blue eyes, but they were somehow different. They were filled with sorrow, hate, and pain, and not the cheerful, kind hearted eyes they left her with.

"Daisy? You made it," Peach said, staring into the hate filled eyes of her….sister?

"Yeah, and why do you say that with doubt...Peach?" Daisy said, sounding offended, then those eyes pierced Mario and Luigi and seemed to try to stare into their souls, "Luigi. Mario. What it is that?" she said, pointing

"Uh, the Family Stamp," Mario said, confused by her sudden stupidity.

"Oh, I see and may I see it?" she asked, sweetly, batting her eyes sweetly towards the Millennium Star while Mario and Peach gave each other a concerned look, while Luigi just gave his usual dreamy-look whenever she was present. The Millennium Star was so captivated by her beauty that he handed it her, "Why, thank you, sir," Daisy said, happily before running off.

"DAISY!" Mario and Peach cried, running after her while his brother stood there still in his daze.

"LUIGI!" Mario screamed, running back and shaking his brother awake, who had fallen under a trance by Daisy's mere presence.

"Who? What? When?" Luigi cried, coming back to reality as he looked into his brother's concern eyes. "W-what happened?"

"Daisy took the Family Stamp!" Mario cried hysterically, with concern.

"B-but she wouldn't do that," Luigi asked trying not to side with just one person, but he also knew Daisy.

"There's no time to explain. She's getting away!" Mario cried, dragging his younger brother towards Daisy. Daisy raced on while she heard Mario, Luigi, and Peach crying out for her to 'Stop,' but she still raced away from them the stamp glowing in her hands. They were at her heels when a cage of a ice formed around her, but was able to hold onto the stamp. "Thanks," Mario said, catching his breath, but when he looked up he was shocked by who saved them. "Daisy?"

"Hey, guys," Daisy said, happily, her eyes the same perkiness and cheerful they left her with, then turning towards the Daisy in the cage, and said, "Show them who you really are."

"I don't take orders from you," the caged Daisy said coldly to her.

"Do it or I crush you," Daisy said about to make a fist. The caged Daisy brought out a pen from her pocket, and clicked it to reveal it to be the staff. She tapped it against the ice floor of the cage, and tornado swirled around her, but the page turned to reveal. Her eyes were closed, but when they opened they were ice cold, and the three in Dinohatten saw her full body. The Daisy had light-blue lips, and skin that was as white as snow in the middle of winter which made her look like a corpse, as well as black stains that fell from those cold eyes, was dressed in a long black cape lined with purple fur, her dress was a dark violet color adorned with black beads, sashes, and her sleeves fell from her gown, and covered by her designed top, and a black necklace shaped like icicles dangling from her pale neck, and had a loose bun adorned with a purple and red crown.

"Who are you?" Peach asked, seeming to know the woman that stood in the cage.

"You don't recognize me, baby sister," the woman said. Then using her magic changed herself to look like….

"Me!?" Daisy cried, seeing her head on the woman's body.

"Who else would it be?" she craftily asked, reverting back to the black-haired form.

"If you're really Daisy. Prove it," Mario coldly said. The caged Daisy gave sly smile and brought out four hairs on a keychain, and all four of them knew what that meant; this was Daisy.

"Hello, Mario. Still crushing, Bowser

"But...but, why Daisy. You're a princess...a….hero," Peach stuttered her heart torn by this revelation.

"I _was_ a hero. That "hero" died," The caged Daisy said, her voice turning sour as they fell off her tongue.

Suddenly, Bowser came up to the group, and said he wanted the Family Stamp (he actually nearly all the stamps), but Daisy replied, "Bug off, Bowser," and launched him into the sky using a tornado. Then turning towards the Daisy in the cage, "Where did you come from?".

"I thought you'd never ask. Once upon a time," the other Daisy began, "there lived a princess, who had a sister, and two little friends whom she loved dearly, but the princess was born with dangerous powers that could kill the three so she hid away in her palace's highest tower, and away from her friends. Years passed and on the princess's twenty-first birthday the powers, she tried desperately to hide came out in full force, and the princess fled from the wicked people who looked at her like monster, besides her beloved sister. The princess, all the while, built a beautiful castle and made a beautiful gown, and lived peacefully….for a time. Days later, her beloved sister and friends came looking for her and told her that she froze the kingdom and called her the prophecy. The princess grew angry and betrayed, and just wanted to be alone, so with all these emotions building inside her, she accidentally struck her sister in the heart. I won't bore you with all the details, but the princess's sister turned a statue because of her sister's powers and so the princess learned the truth: that she was nothing more than a….monster, and that fear was stronger than love." The other Daisy looked into the eyes of the four who were paralyzed by her tale to which she gave a sinister smile. "The princess was so angry, and when she turned around there stood her two friends looking at her like a freak, a demon,...a monster. She felt betrayed by the both of them and decided that there "friendship" was feigning, and purposely "unlived" them right then and right there, as she did to the rest of the people in the world, but that's another story for another day. Well, the princess became accustomed to this lonesome life with only her pet dog for company, but she still missed her sister. Now, imagine her surprise when she learned that in one of the _other_ dimensions-"

"Wait. Other dimensions. I'm the only Daisy in existence," Daisy trembled staring at her counterpart in horror, like she was more of an illusion than a real person.

"And yet, here we are," the other Daisy shot back. "Well, anyway the princess transported herself to the land with the one the thing that can save her frozen sister: the Family Stamp. And now if you'd be so kind," she continued, pulling out a small, orb-shaped object from her dress, "to let me go home with the-" but before she could finish Daisy used a gust of wind to knock the object out of her counterparts hand. "Always the hard way," the other Daisy, then pulled her index and middle finger to her lips and let out a long, screechy whistle and she gave a cruel smile as growling came from the distance. The growling got closer and loudly, and Daisy, Mario, and Peach swung around, but Luigi was paralyzed in place. They could see something in the distance, that grew closer and closer, until they could see the cloud of dust gathering toward them. Daisy looked back over at her the Daisy in the cage who was mouthing, "3….2….1," and when she looked back the cloud of dust formed the shape of snarling, black dog with red eyes that was just over her head right now. "Sic them, Corona," the other Daisy sinisterly said, smiling coldly as the dog jumped upon Mario. The dog snapped at Mario, it's eyes with a lust for blood, while Peach tried to intervene but was stopped by piranha plants that formed at her feet

Daisy knocked the dog off with her powers over ice, and snow before it snapped off Mario's nose. The other Daisy saw her precious pup be pinned to the ground by ice blocks, and feels her cheeks grow red with heat as well as summoning her powers from her right hand. Hurricane blast came from her hands that struck Mario, Luigi, and Peach causing them to fall to the ground, trapped in an unconscious state that could only be woken by the other Daisy and she broke the ice cage, and grabbed Daisy with her powers and said harshly, "Want to save your 'friends'? Then, play me game," the other Daisy then threw her against a wall, and tapped her staff against the ground and all of them were transported to an open area just outside the Mushroom Kingdom. Raising her arms _(keep in mind the Daisy of this realm is just unconscious from the impact, so she can't stop her)_ , and created a board game out of the seasons, and a balcony for herself.

Author's Note: I seriously can't believe I'm doing these all over again. On a related topic, I promise you The Freezing Heart will be back, but on My DeviantArt.


	3. Chapter 3

Daisy woke up to see the board game, and looked up at her other dimension self, who smiled cruelly at her, "The rules are simple: just get to me." Daisy knew there was something up, but what?

Daisy looked up at the board in front of her to see that all of the squares were backwards except the sixth one. _So, that's her game or mine. I don't know_ , Daisy thought to herself. Suddenly, she heard squawking in the background to which she spun around to see the gold and purple feathers of Corona flapping towards. Corona rested on Daisy's shoulder, and whispered, "I help you. Never fear." Daisy gave a smile, and tossed the dice she had kept in her pocket for the occasion. Tossing into the air she landed on a five. _Dang it_ , Daisy thought to herself, as she forced herself to run forward, only to run back to the beginning.

"Having trouble?" the other Daisy cruelly asked to her counterpart. Daisy was reminded by Corona to not let her anger grow.

"She may be evil, but she was you. Use that to your advantage," Corona continued, which gave Daisy an idea.

"Remember the time, we and Peach built that snowmen family?" Daisy asked, solemnly.

"I know what you're doing. So stop," the other Daisy said. Daisy continued on, and tossed the dice.

"Please be a six, please be a six," Daisy pleaded, until Corona slapped her in the back of the head. "Hey!"

"Look!" Corona said, positioning her head to look at the dice. It was a six, to which she couldn't help, but smile from ear to ear, as she ran to the minigame square. Her counterpart seeing her position, warped her to an ice rink filled with jagged briars, violent tornadoes, and huge hurricanes surrounded by an invisible force field of air. "Have fun," the other Daisy said, giving no directions besides making a dead tree-like clock counting down, as zombie-like snowmen appeared around that were nothing like Snowbob. Daisy quickly snapped her fingers, and yellow ice skates with orange, flower-shaped designs appeared near the ankle. Corona- who was still perched upon her shoulder - quickly turned to Daisy's ear.

"Don't get tagged," Corona said, and Daisy dashed around the of edge of the rink, as the snowmen grew closer and closer towards, until they were inches from her body, and sweat trickling down her cheeks like death was inches away, but not for her.

That's when something hit her like a fireball, "Duh. I have Summer powers," with that she clenched her fist, and an aura of gold began to form and her iris turned to a light blue, and then she shot the snowzombiemen, and then began to melt into slushy puddles. "I did it!" Daisy cried, enthusiastically until she saw that the snowzombiemen's sludge-like ooze was covering her brown boots. "Ew, gross," she said calmly before her and Corona were warped back. In a blink of an eye she was back on the board where her friends still lied shivering.

"You cheated," the other Daisy icily said to the Mushroom Kingdom Daisy.

"You never gave me any rules to follow, so how could I cheat if I had no way

of knowing what the rules are," Mushroom Kingdom Daisy replied with a sneaky, but charming smile.

"Stop trying to confuse me with brain teaser, urrrr….me," the other Daisy said, confused.

"Hey, Dais. Do you know how to skip ahead in this thing?" Dinohatten Luigi asked, hoping not to see her counterpart play a bunch of board games.

Dinohatten Daisy just gave a nod, and used her meteorite to turn to the part where the Mushroom Kingdom Daisy had only one square away, and the other Daisy was sweating like a pig. "Looks like I'm gonna win," the Mushroom Kingdom Daisy said in her usual cheery tone. She took up a dice, and threw it and it landed on six to which Daisy gave a gleeful smile as she jumped up onto the trampoline, and landed on the last. "Looks like I won, now free m-," Daisy said, before being knocked down by her counterpart. "WHAT THE KOOPA!?" Daisy cried, while face down on the ground, before looking up at her counterpart as she came walking cruelly before her knocked-down counterpart.

"You honestly thought is was going to be that easy?" the other Daisy hardly asked.

"Well, you're still me, and I always play fair," Daisy replied, as she tried to stand up, but was being knocked by waves of invisible waters.

"Things change and that person died along with my sister, and the brothers," the other Daisy told her turning away.

"But-," Daisy continued, before being knocked down yet again, and was choking on the salty water.

"NO BUTS!" the other Daisy cried, then her hard expression began to become more serious than truly evil. "How is it that your sister lives, and not mine?"

"True love conquers all," Daisy replied, coughing then suddenly the invisible water turned to a wall of burning suns (which was just fine for Corona).

"TRUE LOVE ISN'T REAL!" the other Daisy screamed, suddenly three, tiny beams of light appeared from the staff, and rested on the floor behind the other Daisy.

"Yes, it is," a voice said. The other Daisy spun around to see the beams of light take on the form of her friends, Peach, Luigi, and Mario, except for some huge difference. For one, their skin was dark orange and covered in ice-like daisies, second their hair was pure white, and their clothes were slightly torn and they were a year younger.

"Please, Daisy. Stop this," the other Luigi asked his eyes in a pleading motion, looming over towards her.

"Strong words from a coward, and one who disregards my trust," the other Daisy cruelly said, which caused everyone in Dinohatten's throne room to gasp. the other Luigi rested his white, pupiless eyes on balcony.

"Daisy, you know we're sorry, but hurting our other-dimension counterparts isn't gonna solve anything," the other Mario told her getting closer.

"Why do you torture me still?!" the other Daisy said, spinning around to face them.

Peach's spirit grew the closest toward her sister and said, "Daisy, you are not a monster." The other Daisy grew colder, as she faced the spirits of her frozen friends, and blast of briars shot out from her fingertips, but them being no more than spirits the briars simply went through them, and they turned back into beams of light.

"How could you do that?" MK Daisy asked, shaking from the invisible water, who had been observing the whole spectacle. Her counterpart then turned the water to a prison of ice that sucked away all the oxygen that she still had left after you know.

"Because, they don't get it, I am and always been a monster," the other Daisy replied, still staring at where they stood, or hovered (I guess). "The prophecy said so," with this statement said, she placed her hand against her chest, and to everyone in Dinohatten surprise and horror (mostly the latter), she ripped out her own heart. Her heart was like what the prophecy said: encased in ice, but still beating. "I guess the prophecy was true, that a ruler with a heart of ice will imprison all the world in ice, and lead to frozen starvation."

"You don't have to do what the prophecy says," Daisy continued, as her oxygen continued to deplete, as Corona tried to keep her flame going.

"It's too late for that now," the other Daisy told her counterpart, while placing her frozen heart back behind her ribcage.

"No, it's...not," Daisy replied, grasping for air. The other Daisy felt anger consume her, but not anger at her friends, her sister, or even her other dimensional counterpart, but angry at….no, no she told herself, as she continued to keep the shield that ripped away Daisy's air. Then she realized, what she could do; she used her powers and made an air bubble around her head (why she didn't think of that before I'm not sure).

The other Daisy anger grew, until she heard the voices of her friends again. " _Daisy, please. Stop this,"_ Peach's voice said, and her ice heart growing heavy.

" _Do the right thing,"_ Luigi asked, while she raised up a hand to...herself.

"WHY DO YOU STILL TORTURE ME?! WASN'T IT ENOUGH THAT YOU CALLED ME A MONSTER?!" the other Daisy screamed, while her counterpart looked on in confusion.

"Who the koopa is she screaming at?" Daisy mouthed, as she turned towards her screaming counterpart.

" _Daisy, please,"_ Mario's voice whispered, to which Daisy created a storm of snow and lightning specifically around herself, that consumed her leaving behind her staff and the family stamp. Daisy's oxygen-sucking cage disappeared, and her friends woke up.

"What happened?" Mario asked, when he woke up from his slumber, and seeing where they woken, and the other Daisy's dog (who had returned to normal) began whimpering for the loss of his mistress. Meanwhile MK Daisy stared down at her counterpart's staff, and reached for it. "Don't touch it! It still might have her cooties on it!" Mario cried.

"Mario Mario Jumpman! You, as much as I do, know that cooties are no more than a myth. Even here," Daisy scolded, and with the slightest hesitation took up the counterpart's staff. When it touched her fingertips it turned bright gold, the deadly flowers turned to white daisies, the designs of the tornadoes turned to delicate snowflakes, and the dark icicles melted into lacy vines weaved with beautiful flowers. "See."

"I don't understand what could've corrupted the other Daisy so much," Corona said, perching herself on the staff.

"Simple. She was angry," Daisy sadly said, staring at the staff, when her own Golden Retriever, Aurum, came bounding up to her licking her face. "AURUM!" she cried happily, until she looked back over at the area where her counterpart had once stood.

"Dks jdds," Luigi said speaking gibberish to Daisy, which rewarded him with confused expressions of all the others, besides Mario.

"Honey, do you know what he said?" Peach asked Mario, to which he nodded towards.

"Yeah, he said, 'How do we get back to the board?'," Mario translated, then looking up at Daisy, "I kind of want to know that, too."

"I have an idea," Daisy said then sticking her new staff into the ground transported all of them back to the board, where everything was as it was. Well, almost. After finishing their game (and the winner was in fact Mario), a little goombo came rushing towards Daisy.

"Pri- Daisy," the goombo said, bowing his mushroom-shaped head to her.

"What's wrong, Goomer?" Daisy asked taking a knee to the goombo.

"Birabuto, Daisy. Bowser took it over," the goombo gasped. Daisy nearly screamed, as she tried to keep her balance, as her friends just stared on in shock.

Author's Note: Hey, everybody, so I finally got back to posting my fanfictions, and I have been posting Freezing Heart on my DeviantArt and if you wanna check those out, so go there if you like.


	4. Birabuto Part I

"I've gotta go help my people!" Daisy cried, racing off the board as Corona and Aurum trailing her heels, leaving her friends standing at the end by themselves.

"Well, I did not see that coming," Mario said, while his brother was knocked out of his dreamy state.

"I hope Sarsaland will be okay," Peach commented. "Remember how Bowser lifted my castle into the sky?"

"Which time? That happened like twice," Luigi mumbled, remembering how many time they had saved her.

"During the Star Festival," Peach sheepishly replied, a bit embarrassed by the numerous amounts of kidnappings that Bowser committed alone.

"I still have the scar," Mario replied, pulling up his red sleeve to show a horn like mark imprinted into his skin. "But, I'm always happy to help you, Peach."

"Thanks, Mario. Well, I better get back to the castle," Peach said, blushing and ran back to the castle. The bros. themselves headed home, had some spaghetti, before falling asleep into their red and green beds. Their house was a nice, little house with a tiny living room, bathroom, storage area for all their plumbing tools, and next to that a bathroom, and their bedroom was a loft near the ceiling where a mushroom-shaped lamp sat on a block nightstand. To the right was the tool Mario was given as a child when he first stopped Bowser, and the violin for Luigi, and their collection of trinkets that got from each time they faced a bad person.

Morning had come as usual. but they soon heard, a loud knock woke Mario, while his brother was still fast asleep. He walked downstairs, still in his red pajamas, walked to the front door and drowsily opened it to see Peach. Peach was not wearing her usual attire of a frilly, pink dress, but instead a causal pink dress that reached her ankles, a silver-colored shawl that was swung over her shoulder, some desert-proof sandals, and her golden hair covered by a rough spun veil. Mario looked to see she was holding a white, crisp paper decorated with an orange ribbon and a design of golden flowers: it was Daisy's letter paper. "You and Luigi have to help me," she cried her face as pale as Luigi's and Daisy's.

"Why? Bowser invaded the kingdom and you didn't get kidnapped," Mario guessed, half-joking but seeing her unusually serious expression, settled down.

"No! Just look," Peach cried, handing him Daisy's letter. The letter read:

Peach, Luigi, Mario. You have to stop Bowser. Goomer

was right! Bowser is here is Sarsaland, and he's turning

my people into bricks, and turned our guardians immobile.

We have to stop him. Meet me in the village near

the Red River, and I'll explain the rest. Just Hurry Please!

-Daisy.

"This is horrible!" Mario cried, and he rushed upstairs and quickly woke his brother. Quickly, they dressed in some desert proof tunics with some sandals, and some red and green shawls that covered their shoulders.

"Ready to go!" Mario shouted, as Luigi usually shuddered. The three headed down a warp pipe to Birabuto. Birabuto had always been hot beyond belief, but something was eerie about Birabuto as almost every sandhouse was abandoned when they reached The Red Village. The Red Village was tiny in comparison to the capital of Birabuto where the Governor resides, but it was well kept with a tiny planter for food, houses of sand bricks, and the Red River for water.

"Where is everybody?" Peach whispered, as she surveyed the land for any signs of intelligent life. The only life to be seen were a few palm trees, and a couple of desert flowers, but no Daisy.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Mario said, looking over the land as he remembered it being so vibrant and happy. Suddenly, a pie made of coconuts just barely hit Mario, but instead smacked Luigi dead on.

"AHH! We-We're U-under a-attack!" Luigi cried, hiding behind his brother as he

searched for whoever threw that pie, as the cream began to drip.

"Relax, Luigi," Mario said, as Peach walked over to where the pie came from. "It's just whip cream."

Peach, meanwhile, who had been looking for whoever might have thrown that pie. "There's another one," a voice said, and Peach quickly looked for whoever that might've been.

"She looks like the Princess," another voice said, and Peach tried to run away, but when she looked down she was standing in a hard, glue-like sand that nearly blinded her from the sheer brightness.

"Who are you?" a third voice interrupted. Peach looked up once more to see that no one was near.

She summoned up her royal face she wore during the meeting and said, "My name is Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom, second-born daughter to Queen Myra and King Toadstool (may they rest in peace), and younger sister to the Crowned Princess of Sarasaland." She looked up again to see three sphinx-like Gaos. The first one was purple, the second was green, and the third was red.

"Is it true?" the green Gao asked. "Are you truly the Princess?"

"Yes. What happened here?" Peach asked, over the ash streaked walls of the sandy buildings, the deserted homes with gaping holes in its walls, remnants of blast marks that scorched each and every house within a radius of its blast, and faint shards of ice and thick black briars with daisies entwined around them.

"Oh, Your Highness. It was-" began the purple gao, before the red one interrupted him.

"Horrible. A Travesty. Too Terrible to Describe in Words," the red one said in the most dramatized voice he could muster up.

"HEY! YOU INTERRUPTED ME!" the purple goa said, and then shot a fireball at the red gao, who then fired little ball-shaped. That's when chaos pretty much started, with balls of fire and metal being shot back and forth, as Mario and Luigi came walking up only to be confronted by this very strange display.

"Guys! You're making a fool of us in front of the Princess!" the third gao cried, but only to be ignored by the two older ones.

Peach, meanwhile, having enough their relentless arguing gave a long, clear whistle that rattled Mario and Luigi, and caused the gaos to cease. "Thank you. Now if I may, my sister told us to meet us in this village. Have you seen her?"

"It's horrid, Princess. They came and-" the green gao began before they heard the rolling of a chariot and when they looked behind them they saw Bowser and his right hands! Bowser was riding in a scaly, green chariot with spikes surrounding its wheels, and Bowser was dressed like Birabutoan pharaoh.

"Ah...Has the princess come to see me?" he questioned as the three-headed snake wearing a snake-like crown on each of its heads and Kamek the magikoopa and Bowser's nanny, laughed like that was the most hilarious thing in Nintendra.

"I don't know how that's funny," Mario whispered to his shaking brother, as Peach and the gaos gave the koopa king a dirty, unflattering look.

"See YOU! Ha! I only came to find my sister!" Peach cried, sounding a lot like Daisy right now.

Bowser chuckled."Seems this story got switched around. I captured the almighty Season Princess," he mockingly began. "And innocent Princess Peach is off to save her."

"Where did you take her!?" Peach cried, her face turning bright red as some Koopa Football players overtook Mario and Luigi as they flung to get free from their harsh grip.

"Want to join her?" Bowser continued and threw a net at the younger princess and the bros. "Take them to MY castle," he ordered, and Peach and the Marios did all they could to break free from the nets grasp but it zapped them whenever they struggled to get free. Mario was the longest to survive, and they last he saw was Bowser who he once called ally against Count Bleck years before.

Author's Note: Sorry, I haven't been updating lately. My keyboard is acting stupid, but I promise I'll try to finish up some more of my stories, but for now check out my newest artwork on Deviantart, or some of my other fanfictions.


	5. Birabuto Part II

Mario woke up in the same net to find Daisy, wearing a yellow gown that had a similar style to Peach's except her hair was visible and she wore black boots. "D-daisy," Mario heard Peach cry as he noticed Daisy was chained to a wall and her body giving off a strange, eerie glow.

"It's such a funny sight to see the 'Almighty' Season Princess captured by a turtle," Bowser said, laughing. Mario quickly looked over at his brother to check his eyes; luckily they were still his usual blue eyes, and not the wraith white of Mr. L. He sighed with relief, until he saw Bowser pull a lever and it opened a hatch where Mario, Luigi, and Peach fall through it, as Daisy's screams could be heard and then...black.

(_)

Daisy screamed until her lungs couldn't produced anymore. Desperately, she pulled at her chains as she remembered the screams of her people, as she tried to keep them safe only to be captured by Bowser's brutes. Now, her little sister and her best friends were dragged down to the depths of the Labyrinth of Usurpation because of her letter, where no one had ever survived, and Goomber had been stomped trying to protect his princess. She remembered the Nimbi of Music her mother sent her when she died all those years ago, the Nimbi who protected Sarsaland, and their Lord. She began to pray in her angelic voice that she had been practicing for over eleven years:

 **Daisy: I pray you'll be my eyes**

 **And watch them where they go**

 **(Daisy's eyes were locked on the hatch that koopa had just fallen into)**

 **And help them to be wise**

 **Help me to let go.**

 **(Tears began to leak from her eyes)**

 **Every sister's prayer**

 **Every sibling knows**

 **Lead them to a place**

 **Guide them with Your grace**

 **To a place where they'll be safe**

 **I pray they find Your light**

 **And holds it in their hearts.**

 **As darkness falls each night**

 **Remind them where You are.**

 **Every sister's prayer**

 **Every sibling knows**

 **Need to find a place**

 **Guide them to a place**

 **Give them faith so they'll be safe.**

 **Lead them to a place guide them with Your grace**

 **to a place where they'll be safe.**

Suddenly, she heard a large bang to see Bowser sitting in the throne made of HER people turned into bricks. "What you want, jerkhead?" Daisy rudely said, her seething with hatred for the half dragon, and half turtle.

"Just reveling in thought that I have beaten your worthless heroes, and soon have your hot sister as my wife," Bowser said staring straight ahead at the giant, golden door with phoenix latches.

"Hey, idiot! You just dumped her in the Labyrinth of Usurpation," Daisy angrily said scowling.

"Yeah, so?" Bowser asked, as some goombas ran into each other and Daisy scoffed.

"No one ever left the Labyrinth," Daisy said bluntly, with her eyes narrowed as she watched some koopas serve Bowser some giant pieces of meat that he ate in one bite, before his eyes grew wide.

"You there!" he cried, pointing to a red shelled koopa. "Go down and find my queen!" The koopa at first didn't know what he meant by this, but he felt his footing give way as he fell through the hatch.

Daisy gasped, as Bowser put the stolen wand next to his throne near her as if taunting her to grab it. She refused to give in and give him that satisfaction, but she kept imagining him turning him into an icicle.

(_)

Meanwhile, the Mario Bros, and Peach had fallen below the hatch. With the speed of a paratroopa, they looked into Luigi's eyes to check what color they were. They both sighed with relief to see, Luigi's eyes were bright and blue, and not cold and white like Mr. L. Luigi meanwhile was shaking as he saw a large, white creature heading straight for them. "Luigi? Why are acting like a cat in a rainstorm?" Mario asked, helping Peach off the ground.

"L-l-l-l-look!" Luigi cried, before darting off and screaming in the other direction **.** Mario slapped his forehead as he pulled out a fire flower from his toolbelt and his clothes changed to white and red. He quickly launched a fireball, when they saw a grayish, little cloud pouring out snowflakes and a cone-like carrot.

"Hi, Mario. Thanks for the warmth," SnowBob said warmly and innocently, before turning to Peach. "Can I have a warm hug?"

"Of course," Peach said, and SnowBob jumped into her arms and Mario let out a sigh of relief, before they heard another set of footsteps. They swiveled around to see Luigi hiding behind a corridor.

"Calm down, Weegie," Mario said, holding back a chuckle. "It was just SnowBob." Luigi seemed to relax slightly, but he was still a little tense. Mario, looked back at SnowBob and asked. "What's going on here?"

SnowBob looked on with his innocent, sun-shaped eyes and said, "I don't know. Daisy was really scared when she came to the Village, and then there was a mean turtle who started turning people to bricks. They got us and threw me down here, but I found this really nice lady at the end of this big maze."

Peach's eyes lit up, and put him down on the ground. "Could you show us where she is?" SnowBob nodded and guided them around the maze.

"What if she's a monster? Or a giant man-eating albatoss? O-Or-" Luigi said, as they rushed around a corner behind SnowBob.

"She's not a monster. She was really pretty," SnowBob replied as they came around a right, then a left, and then another right. Then continued through the maze, here every corner seemed the same as SnowBob waddled into each turn, fairly quickly. The hours seemed to roll by, until they saw a blinding light illuminate the darkened cave and SnowBob rushed right towards it. The two adults and teenager gave one another a suspicious look, but followed the snow toad anyway.


	6. Birabuto Part III

Inside was a bright golden fountain that flowed into the four directions an old woman wearing an amber-colored robe that fell down over her body like water and hid her face. "So, you two are the real worlders," the woman said, looking over at the Mario Bros. and then looked over at Peach, "and you the Mushroom Kingdom princess with the blood of the Sarsalandian royal family."

"Yes," they said, in unison and took a few steps back because she looked like the witch from Snow White. "Who are you?"

"I'm the nimbi of Sarsaland, Seresa," Seresa replied. "Forgive my appearance, that horrible creature has been sucking me dry, like the land and its people."

"Then what can we do to help," Peach inquired in her usual sweet tone.

"First, find the scepter that the Koopa King has stolen and use that to free the Birobutos and the Season Princess, and to flee across the Green Sea," she explained, "I will do the rest."

"Of course. And don't worry we've stopped Bowser plenty of times, so this will be

a walk in the park," Mario confidently said.

Luigi came out from hiding behind Mario, and said, "B-but, wh-what i-if w-we c-can't g-get t-to th-the s-scepter?"

"Then all of Sarsaland will be doomed to a tyrant," Seresa said, bluntly, and then opened a wall for them to leave. "Find the scepter and save the people," she repeated as they and Snowbob exited the labyrinth.

"What's a scepter?" SnowBob said innocently, and Mario and Luigi couldn't help but chuckle.

Peach gave them a stinkeye and said, "A scepter is what a king or queen has to show their authority and I guess this one has magic powers like Daisy."

"Oh," SnowBob said happily. They then headed for the castle that Bowser had taken over after stomping on several of the koopa guards they make it to the throne room where Bowser was snoring on his throne. Daisy was chained next to him, and her eyes burst with life at seeing her friends and sister alive.

"You know usually this story is the other way," Daisy commented, as Mario grabbed a fire flower from a nearby pot and shot several fireballs at her chains.

"I know right!" and they quickly covered her mouth, and it began to stir him from his sleep. Daisy began to sing in that angelic tone and he fell back to sleep on the throne. Daisy then pulled at the chains, and they broke off. She then unleashed her powers and a thick autumn wind wrapped around Bowser of which he could not escape. She then created a wooden scepter and handed it to Mario who switched it out with the actual scepter in his hand as Luigi played a soft melody on the violin he kept since he was young, and Daisy and Peach sang a lullaby to keep him asleep. With the scepter in hand they headed straight to the desert where King Totomesu had been chained down. Mario zapped the chains as Daisy knelt by his side.

"H-he's st-starting t-to c-come t-to," Luigi said, as King Totomesu woke up, though he was still very weak.

King Totomesu looked up and said, "P-princess, I failed you and the Birabuto." Daisy shushed him, and summoned a large blanket of woven grass and threw it over him.

"Rest for now, and don't worry we'll find the people and turn them back," Daisy told him and he drifted to sleep. "We've gotta find my people," Daisy said in a serious tone and she marched right in front of them, her eyes filled with seriousness.

Meanwhile in the castle, Bowser had just woken to see the princess had escaped, and he quickly yelled, "KAMEK!" and his nanny came rushing in.

"Yes, Your Burliness," Kamek said, bowing to the new Koopa king. Bowser then ordered him to search all Birabuto for the princess. "Of course, My lord," Kamek said, and headed for the balcony where most of the army was goofing around. "Find the Season Princess, and bring her here," Kamek ordered, but they just looked a little confused until Kamek shouted, "NOW!" and they rushed around and out the palace grounds.

"Once I have that princess, I will have her totally hot sister," Bowser thought happily as he slipped back to sleep.

"M-maybe w-we sh-should j-just s-surrender. A-At l-least th-then th-they w-would pr-probably sp-spare S-sarsaland's pe-people," Luigi said, tears crawling down his cheeks, as Daisy created several storms to slow the koopas and goombas from catching them and Mario jumped on several ones that did catch onto them.

"Luigi! Be Quiet!" Mario and Daisy cried, and he cried harder.

"D-don't y-yell!" Luigi cried, and both slapped their foreheads and they continued to run towards the warp pipe they originally used to get to the Mushroom Kingdom that one time.

"Here's the plan. I created staircase and we use it to run back to the Red River after trapping them in a barrier," Daisy said and the two brothers nodded in agreement. "Good, but keep them off of me," Daisy cried, and she began producing the staircase but the goombas and koopas were nearing them quickly.

"Ready, bro?" Mario asked, and Luigi shook his head. "Oh, well then." They quickly jumped onto the incoming koopas and goombas. They flattened and hid inside their shells, but they were coming in more and more that they were almost overwhelming them. Daisy quickly destroyed the bridge behind them, and they ran along Daisy's bridge they sat high in the air.

"More goombas coming this way!" Mario cried as he and Luigi jumped on the heads of some paragoombas and troopas.

"A little busy right now!" Daisy shouted as they quickly ran towards the Red River, when she noticed a nearby oasis, and quickly summoned it to her and it washed out the goombas and troopas and they were able to run freely after that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bowser was gloatily sitting on the throne when Kamek came walking into the throne room. "Your Burliness. The Mario Brothers and Princess Daisy were spotted by some of the soldiers quickly ran away," Kamek said bowing.

Bowser gave a hearty laugh, and said, "Those cowards! Was Princess Peach with them."

"No, sir. But the entirety of your sphinx in your incredible image is gone," Kamek said and Bowser quickly looked over to see the scepter gone, and quickly ordered all his remaining men to find the Marios and the princesses. "Um...About that. You see Princess Daisy kind of froze or burnt most of them, and the Marios kind of stomped on the rest."

"Then make more!" Bowser growled and spat fire from his mouth that knocked down one of the columns in the castle. Quickly, Kamek created a bunch Dry Bones and Shy Guys, and Bowser ordered them to pile into the chariots and quickly.

"This will finally be my chance to destroy the Mario Brothers," and they hurried to the Red River.

* * *

Mario, Luigi, and Daisy finally reached the spot where Peach desperately tried to keep everyone happy and calm. "Where have you three been?" Peach asked quickly, her eyes filled with worry and fear.

"Nice to see you two sis," Daisy said, and motioned for the scepter when they heard the giant wheels of Bowser's chariot come towards them. Daisy quickly said some magical words into the jewel on the scepter, and split the Red River in two. "You three!" she shouted towards her sister, and friends. "Get everyone across the Red River and I'll try to hold them back."

"B-but," Luigi began, but Daisy's death glare told him to just start trying to get everyone across.

Daisy was still hurting from all the energy she had used up during their escape from the koopas, but she was the future queen of Sarsaland and she needed to be strong for everyone. ' _Don't worry young princess. You won't have to do it alone_ ,' a mysterious voice said in her ear and something seem to touch her chest and she felt reenergized, but when they saw her eyes, they were yellow-like and created an tornado of vines that sucked up all the dry bones and flung them all the way to another kingdom, but Bowser grabbed Daisy, and Luigi was the only one observing this whole thing, but he was to afraid to to do anything. A small little cloud came from Luigi's brain and the image of Mario appeared, "GO SAVE HER!"

"B-but, I-I'm a-afraid," Luigi said, but Mario-conscious started nagging him for being a coward. "O-Okay," Luigi said and reluctantly hurried toward his best friend after she had been tied up. "L-leave h-her al-alone," Luigi said, and fired a tiny fireball at Bowser but it just bounced off his shell. Bowser just shook his head sadly, but Daisy motioned subtly towards the Red River.

At first, Luigi didn't know what she meant but (with a gulp) figured it out. "So, errr, h-how d-does i-it f-feel t-to b-be t-the d-dumbest p-person in N-Nintendra?" Luigi stammered and Bowser looked over infuriated. Luigi started to feel his instincts to run away and just head over to the other side with Peach and Mario, but Daisy and all of the Birabutoes was on the line. "A-And n-not to b-be a-as g-great a-as...Y-your f-father!" Luigi cried, and Bowser dropped Daisy to the floor. In a angry, horrible huff he stomped over to the the younger Mario Brother. "T-that's m-my c-cue t-to g-go!" Luigi shouted at the top of his lungs and at lightning speed he raced to the other side of the river, leaving a puff of smoke as his only remnant.

"Nice job, kid," Daisy whispered and blew an ice storm on the land, and raced across the river. Once she looked over to see Peach, Mario, Luigi, and her people were safe on the bay above she caused the sea to start to fall over as the remains of the army came after her. The waves began to tumble over them, and Daisy quickly made a bubble for herself to survive. Kamek came rushing towards Bowser and prevented him from diving in and capturing them, but he waved his wand right as Daisy floated over to the other side of the bay in her bubble where her sister, friends, and people waited.

"This land will wilt and wither from this day forward," Kamek whispered, and around them the land went from fertile to rotten, from life to pure death. Daisy fell into tears, as Bowser gave a hearty laugh of darkness and left with Kamek.

"You should've just submitted this land to me, but now it can die!" Bowser shouted, happily.


End file.
